Sounds Good to Me
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Ties in directly with my anthro story. Lilly is unnoticed to most wolves, even her own family sometimes. But Garth always notices her. He catches her staring at him with those big eyes when she thinks he's not looking. He knows she's got a giant crush on him. After much contemplation, he finds himself alone with her. So he asks her... "Sounds good to me!" -Garth. ONESHOT


**Author's Note: This story is anthro and it goes directly alongside my current anthro high school story that features the four main alpha and omega characters as well as several of my OCs. Check it out if you haven't yet. :) Or just enjoy this one-shot. It can stand alone, but I think it's cool to see what else was going on while this story takes place. :D**

* * *

 **Sounds Good to Me**

Garth hopped out of Kierra's Buick Enclave along with the four other wolves: Kierra, Kody, Robert, and Kate. Kierra clicked a button on her key fob and the car's horn sounded once signaling it was locked. Garth stood beside the car breathing in the fresh, spring air. He watched as Kierra, Robert, and Kate, Kierra's sister, all walked back into the school. Kody was on his phone with someone and hopped into his Jeep for privacy. Realizing he was alone, Garth smiled and thought about something that had been on his mind for quite some time… or rather someone: Lilly.

She was the middle puppy in Kierra's family, younger than Kierra who was in turn younger than Kate, but older than Johnny who was in turn older than James. In large groups of other wolves, Lilly kind of got overshadowed by her older sisters. Kate was a senior and preparing to graduate and move on to college. Kierra was a junior, like Garth and Kody and Robert, and she was always so outgoing and such a leader. Johnny and James were both still kind of in the cute puppy phase as they transitioned into their teen and pre-teen years respectively. They received lots of attention. Yet it seemed Lilly was lost in it all, her presence drowned out by her siblings. Not many took notice of her, and besides her best friend, she was unknown to most everyone.

But Garth noticed her.

Garth noticed Lilly in the midst of everyone else. It didn't matter how loud or attention grabbing everyone else was in the rest of the Kelly family, Garth always noticed Lilly first. And in a crowded room during lunch, when everyone in school was milling about and talking to their favorite friends, Garth noticed Lilly quietly sit at a table in the corner with her best friend.

According to social status quo, it just was not normal for a hot shot alpha type wolf like him to be associated with a secluded low key omega type wolf like Lilly. But it was whatever to Garth. Garth knew what he wanted in a girl, regardless of status quo. Was Lilly that girl?

And so as Garth stood now leaning against the Kelly family's luxury SUV, Lilly suddenly came up out of nowhere. "Garth?" she asked surprised.

Garth jumped. "AH!" he screamed.

Lilly giggled, but otherwise remained silent.

Garth leaned against the car door again, awkwardly rubbing and ruffling his auburn mane. "Uh…" S _ay something… silence is so loud, he thought to himself. You gotta speak first with a girl like Lilly!_ "Uh… pretty uh… pretty nice car you guys have. I mean, it's got a smooth ride. From what I felt."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah… it's the nicest car we've ever had. Mom bought it to be a company car since her business is really taking off now." Lilly looked down, awkwardly fiddling with the key fob that she had concealed in her hand paws up till now.  
Garth glanced down following her gaze, then noticed what she was out there for. "Oh… oh! Um, am I… am I in your way?"

Lilly smiled. Her smile looked like a shyer, cuter version of Kierra's. "Kind of. I just need my phone charger out of there."

"Right!" Garth awkwardly stepped away from the door and shoved his paws in his pants pockets.

Lilly unlocked the car and retrieved her charging cable. She locked the car and turned to face Garth again, blushing. "So…"

"Sooo…" Garth said back drawing out his "o" to make the "oo" sound like in the word… "…Oops!" Garth looked down and found that part of his tail had been closed in the door. "Um… little help?"

Both Garth and Lilly now blushed crazily as Lilly again unlocked the door so Garth could pull his tail out. Freed, Garth slammed the door nervously and turned to face Lilly, sporting a sheepish grin with perfect teeth and just the right amount of wolf fangs showing.

 _Ask her out, you idiot! a voice screamed out in Garth's head. Do it! Dinner, a movie, a sports game, pizza, the library…._ "Hey listen, do you want to go to the library?"

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

 _The library? What, it was a desperate idea… Okay, bad idea… Why am I talking to myself? I don't know… Darn it! Bad Garth, bad!_ "Uh what I meant to say was, a movie. We should go see a movie. Yeah. After we get food. Like dinner. Do you like Italian?"

Lilly's tail started to wag and a red blush was clearly evident under her white fur. "Oh yeah! I love Italian!"

"Great! So… can I like… have your number?"

"…M-my number? You want my number?"

"Yeah, you know. So we can… text. Maybe call each other."

"…you… want to text me?"

Garth nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Lilly smiled big. "Okay!"

Garth grinned and took down Lilly's phone number. Then the two wolves awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes before Garth laughed and said, "Ha… I just remembered I don't have a car yet. I think I can borrow my dad's Mustang though… if he lets me. It's an '07. Red."

"I've never ridden in a Mustang before," Lilly looked nervous. "Is it scary?" she asked, tilting her head as her eyes grew big.

"No!" Garth said, maybe a bit too quickly. "I mean, nah it's real smooth. Kinda feels like your mom's car, but moves a little faster and then of course it's not so high up. It's perfectly safe. Besides, I'll be there with you." _That may have been too lovey dovey… slow down dude!_

Lilly nodded. "It could be fun, I guess. So uh… when do you… want to… ya know?"

"Oh! Next Saturday night? What time are you free?"

"You could… I don't know. You could pick me up at 5:00. Dinner, then movie at about 7:00."

Garth nodded, his tail wagging frantically. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that just happened. I was talking with the Idealist 33 over PM as I just finished up chapter 5 in my anthro high school story. He's working on his Lilly's Two Worlds, an idea he got from me. Well anyway, I told him my chapter was up if he wanted to take a break from writing to read it. And then he said "Alright actually sounds good to me." And I repeated the "Sounds good to me" line that Garth says in Alpha and Omega when Lilly asks if she can show him around the territory. Then I realized in about 3 seconds that that sounds like an awesome story title and I realized that in chapter 5 of my other story I had started a side plot of Garth asking Lilly out on a date. So here you go. The Idealist 33 gave me this idea without even realizing it and has no idea I just wrote this.  
**

 **So this is for you Idealist 33. Thanks for chatting with me randomly even when I was not posting stories like I wanted to be.**


End file.
